Of Wedding Plans
by Rethira
Summary: Or Why Naesala Was Guest of Honour at Elincia's Wedding. Tibarn/Naesala/Reyson. Part of the Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons series.


Not much to say. New _Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons_ fic to read. Enjoy.

Warning: language (I think), concepts and implications.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters therein. I make no money from any fanfiction.

* * *

**Of Wedding Plans**

_Or_ Why Naesala Was Guest of Honour at Elincia's Wedding

Naesala had a headache. And it was only going to get worse, he knew, because the damned nobles or advisors or whatever the hell they were _would not shut the fuck up._ It wasn't even a huge decision they had to make. It wasn't as if they were even going to make a decision. Okay, so yes, they had to advise the young Queen on her future husband, but as of right now, it was up to her.

And if they didn't let Naesala go home soon, he was going to make heads roll. Literally.

He glanced up and met Elincia's confused eyes. So far her advisors had recommended that she marry outside of Crimea, inside Crimea, a laguz, a beorc, marry one of them, marry not one of them, marry Lord Ike when he came back or just plain don't marry at all. The poor girl was more confused than Rafiel had been when Reyson had tried to explain why he shared a room with Tibarn _and_ Naesala.

"Will you all please _shut up?!_ If you don't reach a decision, I am going to leave." Naesala yelled.

"You can't do that ambassador!"

"You are our impartial judge!"

"This is why laguz can't be trusted!"

"SHUT UP! I want to leave because frankly, I've got a headache, you're all a bunch of idiots and I haven't been laid for nearly a month! Besides, a blind man could see who Queen Elincia's going to marry. As a representative of the laguz, I say that we really don't care about whom you marry Elincia, just as long as he's not crazy like Mad King Ashnard. Now, feel free to marry whoever you want to and stop listening to these windbags." Naesala snapped, standing up and spreading his wings slightly.

"Oh, um, thank you Ambassador." Elincia replied.

"In that case, I shall be right back." Naesala swept out of the room and took a short jump out of a nearby window. He could see Geoffrey and Renning sparring with some knights and flew over. Renning looked up and waved.

"Meeting over then, Lord Naesala?" he asked. Naesala snorted.

"Hardly." He replied and grabbed Geoffrey. "Now, General Geoffrey. Hold still. When we get back to the meeting room, you are going to do one thing for me. You are going to go up to your Queen and you are going to propose."

"I am?" Geoffrey asked, looking up.

"You are. And then I am going to go back to Serenes and fuck Reyson through the bed."

"Didn't need to know that."

"But you do anyway. Now go in there and propose." Naesala shoved Geoffrey inside the room and waited until several advisors swept out, all looking furious.

"And that's what you get for keeping me here when I could've been having long, lazy sex with an extremely pretty heron and a really rather handsome hawk." Naesala yelled after them.

God, he hated advisors. A few seconds after they'd all disappeared, Elincia and Geoffrey came out of the room, both looking embarrassed. They both glanced at Naesala, obviously unappreciative of his brilliant plan. Bastian and Lucia followed them, both smiling widely.

"Ah, my felicitations, my radiant Queen. You and Sir Geoffrey will make a glorious couple." Bastian said.

"I agree with Bastian, Queen Elincia."

"Lucia, Bastian..." Elincia looked lost for words.

"I take it upon myself to be your chaperone, my Queen." Bastian said.

"Ah, good to know my services won't be needed here any longer." Naesala muttered and turned to leave.

"We'll see you at the wedding though won't we, Raven King?" Bastian called. Naesala shifted his feathers.

"Yes, I'll be there. I have to be there, and before you ask, so do Tibarn and Reyson. A royal wedding is always attended by all other royalty. And Bastian? I'm not a king anymore as you well know." Naesala replied, climbing out a nearby window.

"But you were and you might as well be now, my feathered friend. After all, are you not engaging in relations with the estimable King Tibarn and the White Prince?"

"Hmm, and you've known this for how long? Since before that ball, no doubt. Not that it matters. Now, before you can say another word Count Fayre, I am leaving to go and 'engage in relations'. Ta-ta." Naesala dropped out the window, Shifting with a caw and flew south; ignoring the stares and points he was gaining from the residents of Castle Crimea.

The flight was a long one, with few distractions, but Naesala made excellent time in his opinion. And when he landed on the balcony and had Reyson reach up to kiss him while Tibarn wrapped his wings around them, Naesala was pretty damn sure that there was nowhere in Tellius he'd rather be.

XXX

"_Hmm, we've received a letter from the Crimean Court."_

"_Probably them requesting our presence at Elincia's wedding."_

"_Oh yes, you're right. 'We formally request your presence at the wedding of Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea to Sir Geoffrey of the Royal Knights.'"_

"_What did I tell you?"_

"_Hmm? There's another bit."_

_Laughter._

"_What?"_

"'_We formally request that Ambassador Naesala attend as a Guest of Honour.'"_

"_What the hell?! Damn that Bastian!"_

"_Is the little crow put out that he's going to get stared at again?"_

"_Hardly. Idiot politicians. Remind me why I became one again?"_

"_Because... being a politician... allows you to... stay here... and- Reyson get over here and start kissing him."_

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it.

_Rethira_


End file.
